


如果安德伍德夫妇的孩子是个男孩

by HornedSnake



Category: House of Cards
Genre: House of cards/纸牌屋, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedSnake/pseuds/HornedSnake
Summary: 如果克莱尔肚子里的孩子是弗朗西斯的儿子，他和罗素的儿子有了一段不解之缘?





	如果安德伍德夫妇的孩子是个男孩

埃里克·罗素是在国家广场上看见那个小瘪三的。

埃里克·罗素，19岁，根正苗红的华盛顿大学法律系学生，他的父亲是有点名气的“回头浪子”彼得·罗素，一个吸毒嗜酒但又改过自新的政客。在彼得几乎竞选州长成功的时候，他莫名其妙地走回了老路并被弗朗西斯·安德伍德不明不白地杀害在了车里。那些都是埃里克看电视知道的，那时他8岁，距他父亲死去也已经过了四年，因为安德伍德的大权以及近乎完美的犯罪，事实真相直到那时才浮出水面，小小的仇恨种子也那样在他的心里发了芽。他长得倒也有些像他的父亲，高挺的鼻梁，白皙嫩滑如同女人般的细腻皮肤，笑起来比谁都憨态可掬，而眼瞳则像极了他的母亲，一种天蓝色，弯弯的眉眼却又像是他的光头老爹。好在他现在头发还很浓密，老爹没来得及娶的前女友克里斯提娜小姐总喜欢在来看望他时揉他的脑袋，那些探望都是偷偷进行的，因为克里斯提娜小姐严格意义上被妈妈当做小三，尽管她早就跟老爹彼得离了婚。

他想报复，他想进入政坛，他想毁掉和安德伍德有关系的人。

克莱尔·安德伍德——弗朗西斯·安德伍德的妻子作为总统的执政时代也过去了八年，因丈夫突然被弹劾的她没继续连任，据说是专心隐退做一个母亲来照顾她和弗朗西斯的儿子去了。

对，儿子，弗朗西斯那狗娘养的混蛋死前在克莱尔肚子里留下的种。

埃里克越想越气，他气的甚至要把安德森教授布置的论文忘记了。  
就在这时—— 

“咚。”  
大脑在脑壳里一阵颤栗。  
一个足球在他脚边滚过，埃里克意识到自己被足球踢中了。

“十分抱歉，先生。”  
一个男孩的声音在他身后响起，他回过头，看见了一个穿着体面的金发男孩，眼里闪烁着狡黠又有些危险的光。  
“您恰好走在足球飞行的轨迹上，而我又不能半路改变它的运动轨迹让它强行拐弯。”  
男孩背着手，一脸理所当然地装无辜。

“所以你的意思是我的错?我就不该走在这?”  
埃里克强压住怒火，抬手揉搓着后脑勺。男孩的深咖色大眼睛眨了眨，挑眉字正腔圆地开口:  
“可以说您理解的没错，先生。”

耶稣基督这还有理了？  
“不不不，孩子，我现在开始怀疑你是故意踢我的了。”  
“您有什么证据吗？先生?足球不会说话。”  
……  
真气人。

就在埃里克这样想的时候，一个一袭蓝色长裙的老妇人带着几个戴墨镜的西装男人从男孩身后的坡道上走下，还叫着男孩的名字:  
“瑞克匹克·安德伍德，我警告过你不要乱踢球。”

安德伍德???  
埃里克愣了。他仔仔细细地看了一眼浅金短发的老妇人，又在脑海里进行了一番头脑风暴。  
那正是前总统弗朗西斯·安德伍德的遗孀——前总统克莱尔·安德伍德。

那么事情就很简单明了了。

怒发冲冠。  
埃里克脚尖把地上的足球卷起，利利索索地踢在了小安德伍德身上。小安德伍德显然也不是什么好胚子，估计是继承了他爹，攥着小拳头就扑了过去。

 

华盛顿警察局，埃里克被无罪释放了。据说是克莱尔念及他是自己丈夫受害者的儿子，“好心地”与局长谈了话没找他的麻烦。瑞克匹克·安德伍德也没什么大碍，就是两个鼻孔被打出了血，他坐在等候室，捧着一杯警员们特地给他的雪宝冰淇淋恶狠狠地瞪了被释放的埃里克一眼。  
埃里克也没好气，微笑着回头还了一个中指。

“注意言行，罗素先生。跟小孩子怄气你不觉得丢人吗？”  
“正相反，警察先生，我很愉快。”

“首先请出共和党党内推出的总统候选人，也是共和党党鞭——瑞克匹克·安德伍德！安德伍德今年42岁，可谓是我们国家政界的一匹新的黑马。他的父母相信大家也都知道，前后担任过第46任和第47任美国总统的安德伍德夫妇！父亲弗朗西斯·安德伍德犯下的罪行显然并没有影响这个政界新星，让我们一起期待他能否成为与42岁即任的西奥多·罗斯福前总统一同并肩最年轻总统！”  
“然后是民主党党内呼声很高的民主党党鞭埃里克·罗素，与安德伍德一样有故事的人。没有记错的话，他的父亲是彼得·罗素，那个被老安德伍德用汽车尾气杀死在车里的前议员，我说的对吗，瑞秋?”  
“是的没错，道格。我相信这一场候选人之间的辩论大家已经期待了好久，毕竟两人之间有那么一丝丝的联系以及老一辈的恩怨。无论哪方获胜，我们都希望这能让今晚的辩论变得精彩。”  
“说老实话，瑞秋，你看过小安德伍德关于新就业法案的一些设想了吗？我想小安德伍德在就业方面和他父亲一样擅长，而且他更胜一筹。”  
“我赞同你关于小安德伍德就业法案的一些观点，道格。可罗素在民生方面不逊于他，甚至在福利制度上好于小安德伍德。”

42岁的瑞克匹克·安德伍德早已褪去了10岁时的稚气，除了发色与高颧骨，他看起来几乎跟弗朗西斯·安德伍德一模一样，而这也成了一些经历过安德伍德时代的老美国人抨击他的理由——“我们不想再看见和弗朗西斯一样的脸实施恐怖政治”。他像是一只骄傲的孔雀，居高临下地用鼻尖……好吧他俩其实一般高，不屑地在镜头不关注他的时候扯出一丝讥笑。

埃里克·罗素比瑞克匹克大了9岁，他今年已经51岁了。他本以为自己会更像母亲，可越发秃瓢的脑瓜让他狠下心给自己理了个跟老爹彼得·罗素一样的发型——光头。他又用他那直挺鼻梁……他俩几乎一般高，没用的。他咬紧牙齿，拳头在提词板上不安分地旋动着，他想象那是小安德伍德的脸，使的力气也越来越大。

“真操蛋。”  
两人看着对方的脸不约而同地想道。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起我忘记罗素的孩子里男孩叫什么了，如果有知道的可以告诉我。喜欢的话我可能会写一个系列吧，大概。这里面瑞秋和道格是彩蛋，相信明眼人都看出来了，他们其实都死了。这是一对全新的道格和瑞秋，只是碰巧重名而已，碰巧……


End file.
